Yorozuya Tactic Advance
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Bukannya membangkitkan kembali Llednar Twem, sebuah aliansi rahasia malah salah membawa orang-orang kedalam dunia Ivalice. Jadilah trio Yorozuya dan yang lainnya terjebak di dunia game fantasi itu. Gimana reaksi Marche dkk menghadapi orang-orang koplak itu? Dan, gimana petualangan para karakter somplak itu bikin masalah sampai bikin repot Clan Nutsy?/ Mari lihat dan review!


PV's note: sebelum Readers bingung, baiknya mainin dulu Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (Game Boy Advance) seenggaknya sampe ngalahin Queen Remedi. Untuk karakter dari FFTA biar jelasnya gini: Job-Nama, contohnya Gladiator(job) Mondo(nama) atau Black Mage Bensom, biar gap using apaan jobnya *ribet banget #ditendang. Teteup, jangan lupa review juga yah!

PERINGATAN! BACALAH DITEMPAT YANG TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA SAMBIL MAKAN *nanti dimarahin emak*

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance oleh Square Enix, Gintama oleh Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

Enjoy theamburadul fic below!

**Yorozuya Tactics Advance**

Sejak Clan Nutsy –di bawah pimpinan Marche dan Montblanc berhasil mengalahkan Llednar Twem dan Queen Remedi, Ivalice World tidak sepenuhnya menjadi damai. Masih ada pula beberapa kota yang menjadi pusat medan perang antarklan atau pemberontakan-pemberontakan terhadap kerajaan fantasi itu.

Mewt telah tersadar dari mimpinya dan kembali ke St. Ivalice tempat ia berasal. Perebutan singgasana raja yang baru pun dimulai. Dan setelah negosiasi panjang dan perjuangan melawan pemberontak, akhirnya sang Judgemaster-lah yang diangkat menjadi raja baru Ivalice.

Tapi, tak semua penduduk Ivalice setuju. Sebut saja sang Black Mage Bensom. Penyihir hitam dari ras Nu Mou itu dahulunya adalah salah seorang Clan Nutsy. Namun, ia malah mengkhianati seluruh anggota klannya dengan bergabung menjadi pengikut Llednar Twem.

Beruntungnya Marche masih membiarkannya lolos, meski pemuda itu belum bisa memaafkannya. Maka ia pun mendirikan sebuah aliansi rahasia pengikut Llednar Twem yang tersisa. Mereka berencana membangkitkan sang Bisktamar yang telah dikalahkan dan menghancurkan Clan Nutsy. Namun, tentu saja perbuatan mereka itu ilegal menurut hukum Ivalice.

"Aku tidak mau!" berontak seorang Hermetic Nu Mou –yang sudah bergabung dengan Clan Nutsy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ezel Berbier si pencipta Antilaw. Sementara Venus Blade kian dalam menusuk lengannya saat ia semakin menolak.

"Apa perlu kubakar kaki-kaki gemukmu ini, Ezel?" ancam Black Mage Bensom, sedang seorang Gladiator yang asyik menusuk lengan gemuk Ezel tertawa ala psiko melihat ekspresi Ezel Berbier yang meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang aku adalah anggota Clan Nutsy. Jangan macam-macam kalian. Aku bukan orang yang seperti dulu lagi," ucap Ezel disela rintihannya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau adalah anggota Clan Nutsy? Kau piker aku takut dengan bocah brengsek dan moogle sialan itu?"

"Bensom!"

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari atas mereka, membuat tiga orang itu mendongak ke atas.

"Ada apa?" sahut Black Mage Bensom.

"Ada Hakim lewat. Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu," jawab suara tanpa wujud tadi.

Black Mage Bensom menatap kesal musuh dihadapannya. Lalu mendecih, "kita mundur, Mondo!" perintahnya pada Gladiator yang menancapkan Venus Blade-nya pada Ezel.

"Ha, mundur? Kita habisi sssaja Hakim bodoh itu!"

"Jangan sembarangan! Belum saatnya!" ucap Black Mage Bensom menolak usulan rekannya.

Sang Gladiator itu pun menarik kasar weapon-nya lalu pergi menuju kegelapan di lorong itu.

"Ingat, Ezel. Bukan berarti aku menyerah. Suatu saat pasti aku dapat membangkitkan Master Twem. Dan, ketika saat itu tiba, Clan Nutsy –ah, tidak. Seluruh Ivalice akan jatuh ke dalam kehancuran!"

Sementara itu, di dunia yang lain, di sebuah kota dimana para manusia dan amanto mulai hdup berdampingan. Dimana lagi kalau bukan kota paling metropolitan di Bumi, bernama Edo.

Pagi ini seperti biasa cuaca sangat dingin. Jelas saja, karena saat ini kalender tengah menunjukkan bulan Desember dan tanggalnya menunjukkan tanggal 20.

"Yah, Gin-san, padahal Natal mash beberapa hari lagi. Tapi undangan pesta Natal yang kita terima banyak sekali," ujar Shinpachi si kacamata yang tengah sibuk membaca tumpukan-tumpukan kertas undangan pesta perayaan Natal.

Seperti biasa, si Bos Yorozuya itu hanya menanggapi dengan datar. "Orang Jepang memang seperti itu, Shinpachi-kun. Dipikiran meraka hanya pesta, pesta, dan pesta," Gintoki menarik jari kelingkingnya keluar dari lubang hidungnya satu ke lubang sebelahnya," aku saja tidak yakin mereka semua yang mengirim undangan beragama Nasrani. Pasti ada dari mereka yang beragama Budha atau Shinto," lanjutnya sambil meniup hasil kerja kerasnya setelah menarik kelingkingnya tadi. Benda kelabu pekat nan lengket tampak menggunung di ujung jarinya.

Baru saja Gintoki selesai bicara, Shinpachi benar-benar menemukan sebuah undangan pesta Natal dari beberapa biksu Budha dan Shinto, serta dari kakak-beradik gadis kuil –Ane dan Mone. Kacamata berpemuda –yang menurut Gintoki, itu hanya menatap syok kerta undangan itu.

Gintoki yang masih belum berhasil menyingkirkan upil besar yang lengket diujung jarinya walau sudah ditiup sekuat tenaga, akhirnya mengelapnya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menempelkannya di bawah kursi kayu panjang tempat ia berbaring malas.

Brak!

Bunyi pintu geser teraniaya terdengar begitu kuat. Pastilah orang yang membuka pintu itu menggesernya dengan kasar.

"Gin-chan, airnya tiba-tiba mati. Aku belum selesai keramas, aru. Bagaimana ini, Gin-chan?"

Dan ternyata pelaku penganiayaan terhadap pintu geser tadi adalah Kagura. Dengan memakai kimono mandi dan busa sampo yang masih berbuih-buih di kepalanya, ia mengutarakan keluhannya pada Gintoki dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, gawat. Lagi-lagi aku lupa membayar tagihan air," jawab Gintoki yang masih asyik menempelkan upil di kursi kayu itu dengan ekspresi datar dan tak merasa bersalah.

"OI! BUKANKAH KEMARIN KAU MENDAPATKAN BAYARAN DARI GENGAI-SAN? UANGNYA CUKUP KAN? AKU LIHAT UANGNYA, PASTI CUKUP UNTUK MEMBAYAR TAGUHAN AIR, LISTRIK, DAN SEWA OTOSE-SAN!"

Saking kesalnya, Shinpachi lagi-lagi refleks mengomel seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang datang bulan.

Gintoki yang saat ini sedang asyik membaca edisi terbaru majalah Shounen JUMP favoritnya kembali menanggapinya datar," uang sebanyak itu hanya cukup untuk membeli JUMP, lima kotak susu strawberi, tiga parfait cokelat, pudding, dan tiga botol don perri."

Tinju maut Shinpachi pun mendarat di wajah tak berdosa Gintoki –hingga bos Yorozuya itu terpental sampai menabrak dinding. "BOKE! UANG SEBANYAK ITU KAU PAKAI HANYA UNTUK FOYA-FOYA? COBA HITUNG BERAPA BULAN KAU MENUNGGAK TAGIHAN LISTRIK DAN AIR, PASTI ITU CUKUP, BODOH!"

"Whoa, Gin-chan, uang sebanyak itu pasti cukup untuk membeli stok sukonbu selama tiga bulan, aru!" ujar Kagura yang masih mengeramasi rambutnya yang berbusa.

"Nee, Kagura-chan, kenapa kau lebih memikirkan sukonbu dari pada air yang dihentikan karena kita sudah menunggak tagihan air dan listrik berbulan-bulan? Bagaimana caramu membilas busa sampo yang ada di kepalamu itu, Kagura-chan?!"

"Ah, Kagura," Gintoki bangkit setelah dihajar Shinpachi, "jika kau ingin mendapatkan air untuk mandi, gunakan saja *piip*mu."

"Apa kau sudah gila, Gin-san. Dan juga, jangan ajari Kagura-chan bicara seperti itu!"

"Ho, bisa ya seperti itu? Jaa, berarti aku juga bisa menggunakan *piip* Patsuan."

"Kagura-chan, seorang gadis tak pantas bicara seperti itu!"

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan, Kagura. Kita tak tahu apa saja yang terkandung dalam *piip* Patsuan," Gintoki memasang ekspresi keraguannya.

"Hoi!"

"Lalu, bagaimana jika *piip*ku tidak mau keluar, Gin-chan?"

"Oi, sudah hentikan pembicaraan ini!" protes Shinpachi

"Hm, mumpung saat ini musim dingin dan salju banyak, kau masak saja salju-salju di Edo sampai mencair. Lumayan kan? Kita bisa menghemat tagihan air kalau begitu."

"Mou, aku menyerah!" ucap Shinpachi putus asa.

Namun, di saat merek asyik berdebat tentang air, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan kalau lantai rumah itu bergetar.

"Gempa bumi!" teriak Shinpachi panik.

Gintoki pun segera bangkit. Namun, tubuhnya terasa pusing karena getaran yang sangat hebat, sampai-sampai bangunan bertingkat itu terbelah dua.

"G-Gin-chan!" teriak Kagura yang ternyata hampir terjatuh saat rumah mereka terbelah dua.

"Kagura-chan, bertahanlah!" Shinpachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Kagura dan langsung disambut gadis Yato itu. Karena getaran hebat itu tak kunjung berhenti, Shinpachi yang tengah menahan Kagura supaya tidak jatuh, tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ia pun hampir saja ikut terjatuh sebelum Gintoki menarik kaki Shinpachi.

"Ah, sial! Apa-apaan gempa ini! Sudah lima menit kenapa belum berhenti juga?!" gerutu Gintoki kesal.

"Gin-chan, tarik Shinpachi! Aku sudah sangat mual!" teriak Kagura yang tengah menahan mual. Beberapa kalia ia menatap ke bawah yang ternyata sudah tercipta jurang yang sangat gelap karena gempa bumi tadi.

"Bertahanlah, Kagura-chan! Gin-san, tarik kakiku!"

"Diamlah! Jangan banyak bicara dan bergerak! Kalian kira aku sedang tidak berusaha apa? Kalian berat sekali tahu!"

Tiba-tiba getaran hebat itu berhenti dan Gintoki pun berhasil menarik Shinpachi dan Kagura.

"Ah, aku sangat mual!" Seketika Kagura langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah bicara.

"Ah, di musim dingin seperti ini malah terjadi gempa bumi," ujar Shinpachi, "ah, Gin-san, Kagura-chan, aku akan pulang melihat keadaan Ane-ue. Kalian juga, sebaiknya memeriksa keadaan Otose-san dan Catherine-san dibawah. Jaa, aku pulang dulu," pamitnya kemudian.

Shinpachi pun segera meninggalkan Kagura yang masih muntah dan Gintoki yang langsung tepar.

"Aku harap Ane-ue baik-baik saja. Semoga dojo dan rumahnya tidak mengalami kerusakan yang parah," harap Shinpachi sepanjang jalan.

Namun, Shinpachi mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Pasca gempa bumi hebat tadi, tidak ada satu pun orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Walaupun bagunan di kanan dan kirinya banyak yang hancur, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat atau panic. Malah sangat sepi.

Shinpachi pun semakin merasa khawatir pada kakaknya. Ia mempercepat larinya. Di saat ia sedang berlari sekuat tenaga, gempa bumi yang dahsyat seperti tadi terjadi lagi. Ia pun segera berhenti. Namun, sialnya tanah tempat ia berdiri malah terbelah dua dan membuka jurang gelap dibawahnya.

Tanpa sempat menyelamatkan diri, Shinpachi pun terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu.

To Be Continue

*pastinya*


End file.
